spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward Writes A Fanfic
Squidward Writes A Fanfic is a fan fiction episode written by which released August 9th, 2019. Cast * Squidward * Spongebob * Patrick * Krabs * Plankton * Robber Plot Squidward, fed up with his neighbors, realises he can articulate his hatred through fanfic. Transcript Squidward is trying to enjoy a peaceful nap when the sound of Spongebob and Patrick's laughs wakes him up and makes him bonk his head. He angrily goes to his window and screams at them to shut their mouths. Spongebob apologises and Squidward goes back to bed. They laugh obnoxiously again and makes Squidward bonk his head twice as hard. He screams "THAT IS IT!" and proceeds to say how he will violently kill Spongebob and Patrick, and looks at his computer. He ponders what he could do on there, and gets an idea and goes to his computer and opens a new document and titles it "Spongebob dies." "It was just a normal day in Bikini Bottom," he starts to type, "until a rogue man with a chainsaw came and sliced Spongebob and Patrick's limbs off." Squidward laughs maniacally at this, and then realises he can put SB and Patrick through as much pain as he wants. He erases the document and starts a brand new fan fiction. "It was a normal day in Bikini Bottom, and Spongebob was on his way to work," it begins with. "However, as he was walking a man with a gun shoots him and another man stabs him. he limps to the Krusty krab." Squidward also realises he can put everyone he hates. "When he got to the Krusty Krab, and Sheldon and Krabs are there. 'Oh krabs, i want your body so much,' says Plankton. 'Oh sheldon, let's go behind the Krusty Krab and I'll let you suck me bottle.' Krabs catches a sex disease and dies." Squidward starts to wonder if he went overboard with that. "Spongebob says nothing about this and walks into the KK." Squidward tries to ponder what will happen next. He gets an idea, and types "Patrick is at the Krusty krab, and chokes on a krabby patty and dies, being the fat fuck he is." Squidward laughs and continues typing. "'I cant wait for another day at work,' Spongebob proclaims. He goes to the kitchen where he gets touched." Squidward realises what's wrong with this and deletes it, and retypes it. "Spongebob is cooking a patty until a robber comes in with a knife. 'DON'T FUCKING MOVE OR I WILL FUCKING CUT YOU,' he proclaims, and Patrick comes back to life only to get beheaded by the robber." Squidward peaks out his window and sees SB and Patrick playing pirates, so he changes "knife" to "sword." He begins typing again. "Spongebob runs outside to stop the robber but gets sliced into 10292929 pieces. The robber cuts SB's dick off and burns it. Squidward runs up to the robber and punches him and gets $100000000 for stopping a robber." He stops typing when he gets a phone call. It's Mr. Krabs telling Squidward he's 5 minutes late for his job. Squidward hangs the phone up and walks to work. Cut to work with Spongebob laughing and squidward on his phone typing out more of his fanfic. End of episode. Trivia * This is the first episode written by Lock that isn't connected to any spinoffs. * This episode will have a new writing style than Lock's normal one, and will not have a script. Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23 Category:2019 Episodes